smashbroscrusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Chun-Li
General Chun-Li (チュンリー) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female playable character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, (as well as one of the youngest fighters to appear in Street Fighter II) and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Leg, commonly known as the Lightning Kick), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. There has been talk of her not being in v0.8, but the discussion was brought to a close, and she will remain in the game. Attributes Chun Li has some pretty decent range on many of her attacks because of her legs, so landing hits usually isnt an issue with her. The Kikoken (her version of Ryu's Hadouken) also has an EX version when you hold Left/Right before it's released. Her Dair is unique and is mostly used as an aerial poker or a set up to combos. Her Uspecial has good distance vertical and horizontally, and her Sspecial has great distance vertically. Her Dspecial is a great suprise move that has priority over many other moves, so it's good to use in a jam. All of these moves also have EX versions. However, Chun Li does have flaws. Certain moves can leave her wide open, and she has a fairly large hitbox. Her overall recovery is very predictable, making Gimping easier than it may look. Her moves are also somewhat weak, so you'll have to land more successful hits with her somewhat akward moves to be able to get a KO, which is especially difficult with her strange Smash Attacks. Overall, Chun Li is a glass cannon. Chun Li has advantages and disadvantages against some characters but she is considered to be a more balanced character than Ryu in some occasions. Ryu , Evil Ryu , and Chun-Li share the unique ability to cancel some of their normal moves into Special attacks. For example, when Chun-Li connects with the first two hits of her Jab, she can directly go into a Tenshou Kyaku for a combo. This allows her to "confirm" damage from attacks that normally would not cause much damage on their own. Chun-Li's Normal Moves Combo *Chun-li slaps, punch, and then performs the Lightning Kick, last part is infinite combo. 2%, 3%, 1% Side Tilt *Chun-Li does a strong,left-handed punch. 10% Up Tilt *Chun-Li raises her leg upward, then swings down ward. Down Tilt *Chun-Li spins around on the ground. 9% Nair *Chun-Li kicks in front of herself in the air. Fair *Chun-Li does the lightning kick in the air. Bair *Chun-Li does a jab like kick behind herself in the air. Up Air *Chun-Li rapidly kicks upwards. Dair *Chun-Li kicks below herself. If it hits an enemy, Chun-Li will bounce upward a little. Side Smash *Chun-Li performs a strong and fast kick. Up Smash *Chun-Li performs a strong,fast, jab-like kick upward. Down Smash *Chun-Li holds herself up with one hand and performs a jab-like kick. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Forward Throw *Chun-Li kicks the enemy away. 9% Back Throw *Chun-Li kicks the enemy behind. 9% Up Throw *Chun-Li throws the enemy upwards and gives a flip kick. 8% Down Throw *Chun-Li puts the enemy on lying on the ground and hits them with her arm. 8% Dash Attack *Chun-Li does a flip kick. 11% Ledge attack *Chun-Li gets up from the ledge in a kneeling position, then punches forward. Chun-Li's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Street Fighter 2 (1991) *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom (2012) Gallery Category:Characters